Talk:Book 8: Unknown/@comment-96.41.195.15-20181231012551
Serenity Chamberlin is back for Part 4! Last time we left off, Magnate Leto revealed the identities of Sophie’s Biological Parents! The grumpy but supportive Councillor Bronte, and the Fallen swan Julie. Be prepared for the feels train! Choo choo! FOUR Sophie didn’t realize she was falling until Fitz caught her. Bronte. Julie. After so long she finally found out who they were. She was still shocked by the reveal, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Bronte was a Councilor, they aren’t allowed to have spouses or children in case it biased their decisions, so Bronte being against Sophie in the begging was most likely to avoid that suspicion. He was the only registered Inflicter in the nobility, the only Inflicter she knew. Plus, he had said that a small part of him desired humans and elf’s to someday work together again. Project Moonlark was planting an Elf in the human world. Edaline had always said Sophie looked like Julie, so her being her mother caused Sophie to have an uncanny resemblance to her. Sophie! Are you okay? Sophie jumped. While she was reviewing all the facts about Bronte and Julie, she hadn’t noticed Fitz was desperately trying to pull her back to reality, transmitting to get her attention. Yeah, I was just, connecting the dots. Another thought grasped her brain when she realized, “Does this mean I could still manifest?” Magnate Leto thoughtfully looked through the stained glass, dipping his head in affirmation. “It’s a possibility that you could become a Conjurer or, though the chances are pretty slim, a Mesmer.” Sophie already had five special abilities, it was kind of hard to imagine two more adding to the mix. “But even then, it probably won’t happen unless we gave it a trigger.” Sophie wasn’t sure how she felt about that, so she just hummed in response. Being a Mesmer could help a lot with the Neverseen, manifesting the ability could be a big game changing secret, it might even be enough to save Tam. Maybe it could be enough to tame the Gorgodon, with her special telepathy, she could form a bond with it. Then with Conjuring, she could hide a plethora of weapons in the void, so if the Neverseen trapped them in force fields and demanded them to rid all of their weapons, like what they did during the Celestial Festival, she could protect her friends better. “''Could'' you manifest them in me?” Leto scrunched his brows in contemplation. “I most certainly could, but now is hardly the time. It would take a major toll on you, besides, your arm is still healing from the echo ordeal.” Sophie nodded. It wasn’t the best time to do anything to slow down her recovery, the echo barely just subsided from Floris song, she didn’t want to bring back the monster. Sophie fidgeted her fingers, wringing and unwringing then together. “Do, you think, I should tell anyone else?” She asked tentatively, eyes focused on her lap. “I’ll leave that to your judgement, your a smart young woman, but I would suggest telling Grady and Edaline, and Bronte. In fact, he said that if you ever were to figure it out, that he would deeply appreciate you telling him so.” Sophie breathed in slowly, giving a curt nod and stood up, Fitz following suit. “Thank you, for everything.” Sophie said, giving a smile filled with as much gratitude she could muster. Magnate Leto returned the smile whole heartedly. “You are very much welcome, Sophie Foster.” ........ “''What''?!” Biana sputtered in between her incredulous laughs. “I’m serious! Bronte is my biological father.” Sophie repeated. Fits and Sophie had returned to Everglen, and where explaining to a very unbelievingly Biana their newfound discovery. They went through another round of hysterics before Biana calmed down enough to actually speak coherently. “I’m sorry, it’s just that, Councilor Bronte, mr. grumpy pants, is your dad?!” Sophie rolled her golden flecked eyes. “Yes! How many times do I have to tell you!” Sophie started to get slightly annoyed. She had began feeling sort of protective of Bronte, and it wasn’t that unbelievable. Was it? “Okay okay,” Biana rushed. “And Grady and Edaline are your grandparents?” Fitz nodded. “Wooooah!” Biana leaned back in her seat. “So are you gonna call them grandma and grandpa? Or stick with mom and dad?” Sophie shrugged. “I think I’ll just keep calling them mom and dad.” Fitz chuckled. “Well, you might want to tell them first.” Sophie rushed to the window. “Oh, crap!” It was well past noon so she should have been home already. “Sorry guys, but I have to go. Bye Fitz! Bye Biana!” She held up her home crystal and let the light sweep her away. Rolling pastures of swaying barley greeted Sophie when she had arrived, the manor like crystal house Sophie had gotten to know resting close to the cliff-side, which overlooked the blue waters of the sea. All of these things are what made Havenfield. Sophie rushed down the warn path, the 50 goblin bodyguards who had been assigned to Sophie while she was in the Healing Center now where stationed at her home. She was ever grateful for the loyal service the goblins gave to the Elves. She rushed towards the front door where Sandor was impatiently tapping his large foot. A bulging vein formed on his forehead. “Your late!” He growled. Sophie ducked her chin, avoiding his glance. “Sorry! I got caught up in something.” Sandor raised a brow. “Hopefully it wasn’t in that wonderboy?” Sophie turned beet red. “Of course not! I’m not that irresponsible! Why would you think- never mind!” She stormed off to her room, Sandor’s squeaky snicker following her. She calmed down once she reached the second floor, knowing that he was simply teasing. Even if was really, really, embarrassing teasing, she forgave him all the same. She paused, looking around for her adoptive parents. She hadn’t seen them downstairs, and didn’t see them on the level she was currently on. “Hey Sandor, where are Grady and Edaline?” Sandor pointed up the stairs. “Edaline said she wanted to peek at the questions on your packet.” He said with nonchalance, like it was the most normal thing in the world for parents to be snooping through a private packet. “What?!” She shrieked, sprinting up the stairs, and shoving open her door to find Grady and Edaline chilling on her bed, half-way into the packet reading questions. “Oh, Honey! Glad your finally back. I’m a little confused though, you said you started to work on this but not a single thing has been done! Care for an explanation?” Edaline waggled her eye brows, piercing her with the all-pinning-stare-of-a-mother, making Sophie glad she had a great topic change. “I know who my biological parents are!” Edaline’s mouth popped open into a small O, dropping the packet. “That’s wonderful kiddo! Do we get to know who.” Grady asked, sitting up. “My mom is Julie!” Grady and Edaline both blinked. Edaline crying tears of joy, her face breaking into the widest grin. “Wow, that, means your our grandbaby!” “Who’s your dad?” Grady asked sharing the enthusiasm of his wife. “It’s Bronte!” Silence crashed down on the tri, suffocating them, until Grady broke it with a, “HOLY CRAP!”